One night with Karen
by Kaelstrider
Summary: One night Ash was doing his paper work when a certain dark type elite 4 member decided to pay him a visit. Ash x Karen. One shot.


_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock._

Ash glanced at his wall clock and sighed, stupid paper works that were piled on his desk. The dreaded paper work, ugh. Ash turned to his pikachu who was sleeping on the couch, snoring away. Ash rubbed his eyes before he looked at the time, 9:19 PM.

'Damn, I need to finish the report soon.' Ash turned to the papers again and continued to work on it. Soon Ash heard a knock on his door, he turned his head and found a certain dark type elite 4 looking at him with a small smirk on her face.

"Karen? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Johto?"

"Aww can't I see the Kanto champion?" Karen said in a fake sad tone, Ash chuckled and smiled. The Kanto champion stood up from his seat and walked towards his friend.

"No of course not, just surprised that you are here at this time that's all, I thought you'll be back at Johto?" The dark type elite 4 shook her head and sat next to the sleeping pikachu and petted him, causing him to be awake.

"Pika? Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily as he jumped onto Karen's lap, with Karen patting his head.

"My flight got delayed, and I got bored." Ash nodded and sat next to her.

"Doing paper work again?" Karen eyed the piles of paper on Ash's desk.

"Being a champion isn't just fun and games you know Karen, unlike you." Karen chuckled and laid back with her exposed midriff more expose.

"You should wear some more clothes Karen, or at least clothes that aren't too revealing." Ash knew this, Ash knew that Karen is the type of girl to tease and seduce man, not in a bad way of course. This was just her style, all flirty and seductive, but not in an annoying way, in a more 'pleasant' way to say the least.

"Why? I don't seen anyone complaining about it? In fact I think the guys would LOVE my choice of attire, don't you think?" Karen said in a low tone that Ash classify as seductive, her charms never really worked on him, not that she uses too much on him anyway. He was one of her few guy friends that treats Karen who she is and not ogle her by her look, though he admits that Karen is very attractive and had take somewhat of liking towards her.

"Can't argue about that." The two shared a laugh before the room was filled with silence again.

"So when are you going back to Johto?" Karen shrugged, maybe tomorrow maybe in a weeks time, who knows? It's not like anyone would challenge the elite 4 anyway.

"Not sure, depends on Lance and Charles, if they want me back they would give me a call. But until then, I'll just settle down with you." Ash blushed as Karen gave him a small smirk, Ash coughed before he eyed the clock, 9:34 PM.

"It's getting late Karen and I have to finish my report." Arceus know how much stress Ash is dealing with right now, first the report, then a interview tomorrow with the regional professors and last but certainly not least, he needs to track down team Rocket to bring down their operations, again. Sooo many things to do.

"Ash are you okay? You seemed like you are in a lot of stress." Ash turned to Karen who looked at him with a stern yet worried look.

"I'm fine Karen, just that *sigh*, so many things to do and so little time, I feel like my head is about to explode." Karen nodded before she looked at Ash with an unreadable expression. Suddenly her face started to become red and her limbs started to shake. She looked at Ash and smiled.

"Ash, when you're done your report, meet me at my room." With that, Karen left, but not without swinging her hips making Ash go red.

'H-huh?' Ash froze before his mind registered what had happened, he quickly did his report with pikachu on the couch looking at his trainer, wasn't he complaining about the report earlier? Why is he doing it so diligently right now?

...

...

"Done!" Ash said with a loud sigh before he stood up, he off all the lights and placed pikachu on his shoulder, Ash locked his office with his key card before he went to his room to drop off pikachu.

"Pikapi?"

"I'll be at Karen's buddy, go to sleep without me okay?" Pikachu nodded and jumped onto the warm king sized bed. Ash smiled before he quickly walked to Karen's room. He reached her room door and stopped. His hands started to sweat and started to scratch his neck. Ash took a breath and knocked on the door, seconds later the door opened and all Ash could see was darkness.

"K-karen?" Receiving no reply, Ash walked into the center of Karen's room. Soon he heard the sound of the door behind him being shut and felt 2 hands around his chest.

"Glad you came handsome." Hearing Karen's definitely seductive tone cause Ash to smirk internally. Ash turned around and saw Karen, clad in her undergarments.

"Like what you see?" Ash placed his hands on her waist and pull her closer, with his mouth near her ear.

"Like it? I love it." Ash pulled her into a kiss with Karen moaning her name into Ash's mouth, the two fell onto the bed with them still kissing. Ash broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Karen, why?" Karen knew exactly what he was talking about, she straddle on his chest and tugged her hands into Ash's shirt.

"Do I really need to answer that Ash? You should know why?" Karen whispered to him, Ash smiled and ran his hand to the back of her top.

"I guess I do." Ash smirked, that night, the only noise both of them made were groans and moans, with them shouting each other's name out loud.

 **This one shot was just for fun guys, I always was fond of Karen and was disappointed that they were so little fanfics between Ash and her, so this one shot is to kick start it, I hope more people would do this pairing. Until then, bye!**


End file.
